yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Synchro on Synchron
is the second episode of PR: GX after the previous episode take place. After Blair defeats Jaden while she mysteriously changed into her new self, the Crimson Dragon appears and revealed that her Dragon's Mark appeared that her other self was obtained from her BEAST powers. However, the new enemy appears before the foe named Zoes who battle against Syrus and Zane and won by using only powerful Synchro Insect Dragon. Blair's anger towards her enemy Zoes about his action which is allows to summons her ace dragon named Crimson-Eyes Blazeragon by her new Synchro Summon. Plot Duel (Blair vs. Zoes) Turn 1 (Blair) Blair used her Spell Card: Shrouds of Mystic in order to discard Maiden of Love in order to summon the level 5 or higher either Normal or Effect Monsters which is summons Dragonic Destroyer Vas (LV7/2500-ATK) and set two set facedown cards and end the turn. Turn 2 (Zoes) Zoes Normal Summons Insect Beast #1 in the Defense Position (LV4 and 1500-DEF) and it's effect used to Special summons the another Insect Beast #1 in the Defense Position (LV4 and 1500-DEF). Zoes used his Spell Card: Drawback Fusion to fuse two Insect Beast #1 in order Fusion Summon Insect Beast Mantislicer (LV5/2000-ATK) and it's effect used to Special Summon the Tuner Monster: Insect Tuner (LV1/0-ATK) then tuning Mantislicer by Insect Tuner to do Synchro Summon: Insectoid Venomous Dragon (LV6/2400-ATK). Using it's effect that allows to increases 500 ATK points: Insectoid Venomous Dragon (2900-ATK) and attack Dragonic Destroyer Vas, Blair (3400LP) then set one facedown end the turn while his dragon's ATK points returns back into original ATK (2400-ATK). Turn 3 (Blair) Blair uses the Trap Card: Call of the Haunted in order to revive Dragonic Destroyer Vas (LV7/2500-ATK) and attack Insectoid Venomous Dragon, but Zoes used the Trap Card, Negate Attack to stop Dragonic Destroyer Vas' attack before Blair used the Quick-Play Spell Card: Re-Attack to attack again while increase ATK points double (5000-ATK) then attack Insectoid Venomous Dragon with Twin-Bolt Slash, Zoes (2600LP) and end the turn as she set one facedown before it's ATK points goes to normal while used Insectoid Venomous Dragon's effect while it was destroyed in battle; he can Special Summon the monster who has 1500 or less ATK points in order to summons Insectoid Caterpillar in the Defense Position (LV3/1000-DEF). Turn 4 (Zoes) Zoes use the Spell Card: Chrysalis Overloaded in order evolve Insectoid Caterpillar into Insect Beast Butterfly (LV5/1800-ATK) and summons the Tuner Monster: Worm Parasite (LV1/0-ATK) then tuning Insect Beast Butterfly by Worm Parasite to do Synchro Summon: Insectoid Parasitic Moth (LV6/2000-ATK). Using it's effect, sacrifice Insectoid Parasitic Moth to revive Insectoid Venomous Dragon (LV6/2400-ATK) before used Worm Parasite's effect to revive itself then tuning Insectoid Venomous Dragon by Worm Parasite to do Synchro Summon his ace Dueling Dragon: Insectoid Hive Venomous Dragon (LV7/3000-ATK) then used it's effect at once to attack Blair directly. Blair (400LP) used the Trap Card: Draw Backup; with her Life Points was peril, she can draw three cards and Special Summons who has less ATK points and Special Summon the Tuner Monster: Star Checker in Defense Position (LV2/1800-DEF). Zoes end the turn because it's attack was negated due to use it's effect. Turn 5 (Blair) Blair used Star Checker's effect to decrease Dragonic's level 7 to 5 before the vision and the Crimson Dragon appeared that ask her to Synchro Summon before she agrees then the vision ended. Blair tuning Dragonic Destroyer Vas by Star Checker Trivia Other translations * Category:Episodes